


broken promises

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad OFC, a bit of blood/violence but not graphic, and then in coldest goodbye (reprise), bananas are evil, chimera, curt's expression when owen comes back, i really love their relationship can you tell, implied suicidal thoughts, is just heartbreaking so you can thank that for this fic, this is truly the coldest goodbye, this takes places after owen's fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Owen had spent two years with Chimera before he was able to go back into the field. They were spent in agony, with agents performing tests on him and trying out new torture equipment. He was their test subject, and nothing more.For the first month, he looked up every time the door opened or he heard a voice in the hallway, convinced that it was Curt. Two months went by, and though he couldn’t stop the small flare of hope when he heard a scuffle outside, his shattered leg and three broken ribs stopped him from inching towards the door, towards where he thought Curt must be.Three more months, and he stopped looking up when the door opened. He had been trying to stay in decent condition for when Curt came for him, but now, Owen thought Curt must also have been captured or be dead. There was no other reason why he would not have come for him.It was a year after his capture when he finally learned the truth.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think of this! I might add another part looking at it from Curt's POV, tell me if you'd be interested!

Owen had spent two years with Chimera before he was able to go back into the field. They were spent in agony, with agents performing tests on him and trying out new torture equipment. He was their test subject, and nothing more. 

For the first month, he looked up every time the door opened or he heard a voice in the hallway, convinced that it was Curt. Two months went by, and though he couldn’t stop the small flare of hope when he heard a scuffle outside, his shattered leg and three broken ribs stopped him from inching towards the door, towards where he thought Curt must be.

Three more months, and he stopped looking up when the door opened. He had been trying to stay in decent condition for when Curt came for him, but now, Owen thought Curt must also have been captured or be dead. There was no other reason why he would not have come for him. 

His days passed in a haze of pain. There was nothing else to distinguish the passing of time other than when his door was opened and he was roughly shoved into the lab area, emerging hours later even more broken than before.

It was seven months after his capture when he realized Curt must be dead. He wasn’t being held in the facility, and there was no other reason why he wouldn’t have come. They had promised each other, after all. 

_ Always and forever. _

He mourned Curt for the next four months. He had given up fighting, submitted to whatever torture or tests they wished to put him through. What was the point? Curt was dead, and no one would come for him. All he wanted was to be able to be a spy again, sneak into facilities with Curt by his side, stare at him when they were lying in their hotel room, exhausted after a long mission; just be with Curt again. But he was dead, Owen reminded himself. He was long gone, and at least he was at peace.

It was a year after his capture when he finally learned the truth.

He had been pulled from his cell like usual, not even bothering to resist anymore, and just letting them drag him down the hallways. He didn’t care where he was going, didn’t care what they were going to do to him. Wouldn’t bother to resist or not answer questions should they have any. Nothing mattered to him. 

He didn’t notice that he was taken into an infirmary instead of the regular chambers or lab. All he could focus on was his throbbing headache, the sharp splitting pain from his numerous broken bones, and the cuts covering his body, dirty with blood and grime. 

He didn’t care when he realized they had put something into the water he was given. If it was poison, all the better. If not, well, it didn’t matter what they did to him anymore. 

He slept for almost a week, and woke up in a daze. He felt-- clean? 

“You’re awake.” Owen twisted to the side, and saw a man standing over him. He had short brown hair, and light eyes that were staring at him with a steeliness and focus that was reminiscent of top notch spies. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but was parched. He was handed a glass of water that he sipped warily, still watching the man, but he didn’t move until Owen set the glass back down.

“We have a mission, Agent Owen Carvour, and I expect you’ll want to join us.”

Owen scoffed. They kept him in a cell for a year in pain, regularly experimenting with him and putting him through days of agony, and now they expected him to join them?

“Don’t roll your eyes until you hear the details.”

Owen looked away. There wasn’t anything he could want. Curt was gone, and he had nothing left to live for.

“We have a mission to revolutionize the world. No more spies, no more secrets. No more spies left to abandon their partners.”

Owen looked up at that, brow furrowed.

The man smiled, a predatory grin that held humour and the impression that he knew a lot more than he was letting on.

“Agent Curt Mega was it? Your partner? He’s fine. In perfect health I hear, though retired at the moment. He never went back to the facility to look for you, just assumed you were as good as dead and left. Better things to do I suppose.”

The man didn’t elaborate, just watched him as Owen’s mind churned, flashes of his memories with Curt running through his mind faster than he could comprehend all of them. Curt had abandoned him to over a year of non stop torture, never looking for him, never caring to even check if he was dead? 

He felt his stomach roil, and stared at the sheets, thoughts and emotions churning with a sick sense of hatred and anger. He wouldn’t have left Curt behind. He would have gone back for him, never would have left him. Would have searched non-stop for years. Would have-- no, it didn’t matter. 

Not anymore.

Owen looked up at the man. “What do you need me to do?”

\--------

Owen had had nightmares since his very first mission. It had started off with seeing the faces of the people he killed, but soon enough, he saw those who he cared about. Saw his only real friend in the agency die, saw himself killing his little sister, begging on her knees to be spared. Every night, he saw himself killing her, raising the gun to her head and pulling it, without mercy or care. He saw her fall.

After those nightmares started, he didn’t go to visit her anymore. Not until Curt came along at least. Curt turned his entire world around when he first crashed into it. Their relationship had been rough at the beginning, to be sure. Curt’s former partner had been killed in front of him, and Owen was very slow to trust, and it took a poisoned apple, a bowl of tomato soup, and a dagger that was accidentally thrown and set off a grenade that blew up the weapons lab to solidify their friendship.

Once they were friends, though, they were everything to each other. Friends, confidants, and eventually lovers. There was no one he trusted more, no one he loved more than Curt.

The night that he realized he was in love with Curt was when the nightmares where he killed Curt started. They were worse than all the others. Looking into Curt’s eyes, and seeing the heartbreak and betrayal as Owen raised his gun was a feeling that stuck with him each time he woke up. Each time he had that dream, he promised himself that he would never let it come true.

But now, as a Chimera agent, hunting spies and foreign agents, he dreamed of that more than ever. Curt had betrayed him, left him to die a painful death while he headed home. And apparently, retired. Each time he thought of that, he growled internally. He himself was forced into the life he had never wanted, where his life revolved around pain and had no space for care or love, but after Curt abandoned him, he was able to get away from the life entirely, living off with family as Owen spent his days being tortured. 

Owen still had nightmares, but now they revolved around Chimera and torture. His nights were still spent tangled in misery, regrets and fear, but now his days consisted of killing. He killed targets, royalty, enemy spies, or anyone who got in his way. 

With every kill, he imagined it was Curt.

Seeing his face again, four years after he had been abandoned, did hurt. He felt a rush of emotion-- not love anymore, but whatever love that had been pure and unconditional became when warped with years of blood and torture. 

But more than the hurt of seeing him came excitement. He had waited for years for this moment, since that Chimera agent had told him,  _ “Agent Curt Mega is alive. He left you behind to save himself.” _ . 

Shooting Curt’s new partner brought him a sick sense of glee. Seeing Curt’s heartbroken and betrayed face was even better. He still remembered when Curt had broken down and told him in whispers what had happened to his first partner. Remembered promising never to leave him.

_ “Well, you didn’t leave him. He left you,”  _ Owen thought to himself. He knew Curt would follow him. Sentimentality would always be that fool’s downfall. 

_ “It’s better this way than if I killed him while pretending to be the Deadliest Man Alive. I want him to feel what I felt when I realized he didn’t care.” _

He saw Curt following him, not ever able to catch him. When they finally met, back in another weapons facility, with Owen’s gun to his head, he felt like everything in his life had led up perfectly to this moment. Their relationship started with a weapons facility, and now it would end with one. 

Something like loneliness, or perhaps it was regret gnawed at him. Staring into Curt’s eyes, and seeing the tears, the pain, the absolute anguish didn’t feel as good as he had wanted it to. He had waited for this moment for years, waited to be standing here, with Curt at his mercy, broken, and have all the power, but he just felt empty. 

When Curt shot his gun away and stepped forwards, so they were within inches of each other, he hardly felt anything. Betrayal, pain, loneliness, love, and hatred all mixed together so that Owen could hardly even tell them apart. Maybe they were all the same.

He stared into Curt’s eyes. Saw the gun raise to his forehead. Saw the reluctance and regret. 

He wanted to feel something. Wanted to keep the blinding hatred, but staring into his eyes, it was impossible. Wanted to find some sort of love, but his ability to love him had been far too twisted and mangled for him to feel any of that.

All he felt was emptiness as he heard the gun fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
